The Gallagher Academy of Performing Arts
by gallaghergirlatheart
Summary: Cam (the dancer) and her friends go to a performing arts school. When their brother school burns down she has to deal with the moody and angry musician Zach, as well the pressure to dance in the school musical from her mother. When Cam hurts herself dancing what will she do? Also, how will Zach react? NO SPIES! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Enjoy! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

The Gallagher Academy of Performing Arts is an all girl's school which specialises in 'developing one's creative skills to their fullest potential'. In other words, it's a stuck-up rich school which only admits those who either A) have rich parents who sponsor the school, or B) have exceptional talent.

I am one of the lucky few with a scholarship into Gallagher, only because of my high ranking in last year's international dance competition. I'm different to most other girls at this school, not amazingly beautiful or rich, just plain old Cameron Ann Morgan. I find myself thankful that my three roommates and best friends, Bex, Liz and Macey are some of the more normal ad down to Earth students attending this school.

Elizabeth Sutton was the first friend I made when I came here. I was struggling with three humongous bags when she spotted me and offered to take one, which I found rather funny since she was smaller than me. It turned out she was a musician, definitely a small-town girl, her southern accent strong (she's from Alabama!) She was also here on a scholarship like me, and had only arrived a week before. At first I was a bit wary of her, thinking she would be a stereotypical bimbo that you see in the movies, with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My first assumptions were soon proven wrong when she kindly offered to study together sometime and show me around the school (though she barely knew the way herself!)

Once I reached my dorm room, I found a mocha coloured should-be supermodel sitting on one of the four beds in the room. She introduced herself as Rebecca Baxter, but to call her 'Bex' if you wanted to live. Her strong British accent surprised me at first, but after seeing my shocked expression she explained that she lived in a small town just outside London, and that her parents sent her here to Gallagher in Roseville, Virginia, after her grades started slipping from too many easy to make conversation with her. This was her first year of Gallagher, and although she wasn't here on a scholarship, she seemed to be the most down to Earth person I had ever met. She told me she was an artist, and showed me several sculptures and paintings she had created in her time here (only a month). What struck me the most was the sheer amount of work she had produced in such a short amount of time. She just laughed at my bewildered expression and told me and Liz to "hurry up or we'll be late for dinner".

During dinner I met my final friend and roommate Macey, who was also a dancer like me. At first I was intimidated by her piercing icy blue eyes as she scrutinised me, but throughout dinner she kept sending me sweet smiles and asking if I was okay. At a glance, you would think Macey would be like all of the other stuck-up bitchy girls here, with her more than perfect makeup, hair and designer clothes, when in reality she was forced to come to Gallagher by her Senator father and iconic mother. Plus, she really does like fashion. To my surprise, Macey had started the school on the same day as me, just arrived earlier, which helped me feel better about being the 'new kid'.

This all happened two years ago in freshmen year. Now we are starting our junior year, and some BIG changes are happening around the school. The first thing is that our brother school, the Blackthorne Institute of Music and Arts is JOINING our school. Yes, you heard me right! After 100 years of being a proud girl's school, boys are coming to Gallagher, even if it was because their school burnt down over the summer break. Regardless of the circumstances, they will be coming in a month, when the extra living quarters have been built. The second thing is that I am starting my final subject that I will be majoring in. Because Gallagher is a specialist school we start a year early (usually you start from senior year). For me, this means training even harder as well as maintaining my above B grade average in all my subjects to keep my scholarship. As my sister always said "to be the best you have to push yourself to the limit, and then push harder. You have to go beyond what you think you are capable of doing". Yes, it's settled my goal for this year is to progress, get better, and improve in every way possible, to make my sister proud. I'll do whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sozza lozza guys, I do not own Zach **sigh** or the Gallagher Girls, that's Ally's job! **

**Author's Note: Sorry I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter, I'm new, don't hate me! I would just like to say I am EXTREMELY grateful to wittykittylizzie for being my first reviewer. This next chapter is in honour of you guurrl!**

"Ahhhhh!" I hear Macey's scream before I can even see her. So much for thinking I could have a few hours alone in peace before all of the other girls turned up.

Macey burst through the door with a mischievous look on her face. "Oh my God Cam, I haven't seen you in nearly two months!" she exclaimed, using my nickname given to me in freshman year, my initials spelling out C.A.M.

"I know, I missed you so much!" I squealed back, running over and enveloping her in a much deserved hug.

"How was your summer?" she asked, as if she already knew the answer, which she probably did, seeing as I do the same thing every holiday.

"Fine, I spent the first month with my mum in New York and the other with my dad in Toronto," her face turned to one of understanding, "What about you, how was your summer?" I asked. I knew she had probably spent it with her maid, Anna, in one of the many McHenry 'family' holiday homes whilst her father was off being the successful Senator he is, and her mother socializing with other wives of rich men.

"Do you even have to ask? This time I went to Madrid, so I was finally able to test my espaῆol, but apart from that it was pretty boring and lonely. Although, I have to say, the shops in Madrid were amazing! Talk about shopping heaven," she said.

"Well, I guess summer sucks for both of us eh? At least we don't have to go back to our poor excuses of parents for another couple of months," I joked, and she giggled, but the laughter on her part was soon replaced with a sly smile.

"Hmmmmm, Cameron dear, I do hope you haven't forgotten something..." she said evilly.

I groaned, "Urrrggghh, please don't remind me! Why don't we have this month of no boy talk before our school gets stunned and dazed by the opposite sex, AKA dogs!" I said sourly.

"Tut tut tut Cammie, you know I of all people cannot go a month without talking about boys. Besides, we need to prepare for this invasion of the unknown. The only boys I actually know about are Zac Efron and Justin Bieber, and that's only from the magazines, which means that half of that boy knowledge is likely to be utter crap. But don't you dare tell Liz or Bex that!" Macey shouted the last part when she saw the grin starting to form on my face. I put my hands up in mock surrender and she stuck her tongue out at me, mature right?

"Don't tell us what?" Liz asked innocently as she and Bex walked through the door with their matching flowery suitcases.

Macey and I both screamed and ran up to them for a group hug. Once we had all calmed down a little, we heard the stories of Liz and Bex's holiday (remind me never to fall asleep whilst sunbathing in Australia! Liz was a bright shade of pink from sunburn.) Then Liz repeated her question, "Don't tell us what?"with Bex nodding in agreement. Macey gave me a warning glance, but I just shrugged and said "Macey admitted to knowing nothing about real-life boys!" then ran and hid behind my bed, afraid of what Macey would do to punish me.

In between laughs Bex managed to say "That's so funny! Our so called boy expert isn't so 'expert' after all!" whilst Macey stared daggers at me. You know that saying 'if looks could kill'? Well, I'd be so dead right now!

"So called?" Macey screeched.

Hoping I'd get on Macey's good side, I interrupted the laughter by adding "So she came up with a plan," this got their attention, "that we should prepare of this onslaught of males joining the Gallagher population." Luckily for me it worked, and Macey shot me a friendly and grateful smile.

Suddenly, the three girls in front of me smiled menacingly, and at the same time whispered "This calls for a makeover session!" which may I just say was beyond creepy.

Makeovers weren't really my scene. Sure, give me a sleepover involving Bond and Bourne marathons any day, but a kiki involving hair and makeup was out of my depth. As they started unpacking, looking for their makeup supplies buried deep in the cavernous suitcases, I grabbed my essentials (iPod, leotard and dance shoes) and slipped out of the room. Lucky for me, no one noticed, otherwise I would have been put on unofficial dorm arrest by my roommates (which is scarier thank you think, trust me, I've experienced the terrors of an angry Bex. She is _not _someone you want to antagonize!) I quickly got changed in the communal restroom down the hall, putting on my leotard and replacing my hoodie and jeans over the top, heading out to the dance rooms before a search party was sent around the dorms looking for me, ready to drag me back to my own personal hell. No thank you, that's not my style. I don't want to stand out with fancy makeup and hairdos, I much prefer to blend in, kind of like a chameleon. Yeah, that's me, Cammie the chameleon, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Authors note: Hey guys, thanks for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you could review! I tried to spell check and proof read this one a little more, make sure it makes more sense, you know how it is. Love y'all! ~XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am Zachary Goode's fan girl, not his owner, seriously...**

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this guys, please review, it would mean a lot! I'm a big girl (not literally, I am only 4ft 9), I can take the criticism! Also sorry if I get some of the dance terms wrong, I am not a dancer!**

Everybody has a safe haven, sometimes it's at home, for others it's a certain person, but for me it's dance studio 1 on the east side of the Gallagher campus. When I'm dancing, it feels like something within me, that I never knew even existed, comes to life. When I dance, it is the one time I can truly be myself and can work to the best of my ability.

As I reached the studio, drenched in rain, I felt at home. I plug in my iPod and a composition that Liz made for me starts to play. All of my moves come naturally: arabesque, twirl, plea, and split leap, flip, and then land in a splits position.

Loud clapping interrupts my thoughts of different moves I could add to the sequence. I look up to find Madame Dabeny, my dance instructor since freshman year, smiling fondly at me. I smile back at her as I push myself out of the splits position. As I make my way to grab a bottle of water, she says with her strong French accent "You know, you are one of the best this school has ever seen. I can tell, you were born to be a champion."

I nearly choke on my water. Compliments from Madame Dabeny are very rare. "Thank you, I try and get better every day. I push myself to be the best no matter what it takes," I reply solemnly.

She starts to make her way over to me and says, "So much passion," then she smiles sadly and continues, "Just like your sister. You even sound like her when you talk about being the best." I start to tear up at the mention of my sister, but she just carries on as if I'm not having a break down right in front of her. "Just remember that being the best comes at a price. Your sister was the best, but she pushed too hard. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you my dear. Make sure you are careful."

By now I am full on crying, but Madame Dabeny just pats me on the back and walks away. She of all people knew that my sister and the way that she passed was a sore subject, even if it was five years ago. After all, she was my sister's trainer.

When my tears finally stopped, I realise that if I don't hurry back to the dorm and get changed then my friends will worry and I'll be late for dinner. Again. Definitely not a good way to start the term. As I run across the campus I get a few strange looks sent my way, but I ignore them. When I eventually reach my room and come through the door I am out of breath. Macey glares at me while Bex and Liz push me into the bathroom with my school uniform to get changed. This year the uniform consists of a short, navy and pink, checked and pleated skirt with white blouse, long white socks with pink bows on and a navy cardigan with the Gallagher Crest on it.

When I came out of the bathroom, Macey pushed me in to a twisty chair near her large vanity table and guilt framed mirror. She started slapping various weird and illegal looking makeup products on my face, whist Liz put my hair up in a tight ponytail. Once I was classed as 'acceptable looking' in Macey's standards, Bex shoved me a pair of 4 inch black high heels. At my disbelieving look she glared at me and said "Do as you're told or else." As I scrambled to put them on Liz came up behind me and sprayed me with something that smelt like roses, and when I gave her a joking evil-eye, she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Finally, you're done!" exclaimed Macey.

"Come on girls, we better hurry or else we'll be late for dinner on the first day back, _again_," Liz said whilst ushering us out of the door.

As we walked into the dining hall, it felt as if everyone had turned to look at us. Talk about weird! Headmistress Buckingham just narrowed her eyes at us and pointed to the junior table on the far side of the room. As we made our way, everyone else in the hall returned to reciting the school pledge that said "We are the ladies of The Gallagher Academy. We pledge to work to the best of our ability and to utilise our skills to their fullest potential." I just rolled my eyes.

We reached the junior table just as everyone sat down, and soon the dining hall was filled with the smells of delicious Spaghetti Bolognese (the food here is amazing), the clinking of knives and forks, and the chatter of gossiping teenage girls. Just as I'd filled my plate with tons of food (don't judge, I'm a growing girl!) I was approached by three 'popular' girls, also dancers, Tina, Eva and Courtney. If you ask me, at this school, popularity was just a contest of who can be the biggest bitch. Tina definitely won.

Tina spoke first, she was the 'leader' of their little group, "Hi there Cam, Macey," she didn't acknowledge anyone who wasn't a dancer, so she ignored Bex and Liz. "I hear you are both auditioning for the winter dance show and I came to wish you luck." Macey and I just rolled our eyes as Eva and Courtney just nodded their big airheads in agreement with everything Tina said.

"Thanks so much," Macey and I said at the same time with fake sweet smiles.

As Tina walked past me she bent down to whisper in my ear so nobody else could hear. She said "When I said luck, I meant bad luck. Break a leg up there, literally." She laughed to herself, then continued on to say, "We both know I'm going to get that solo dance, even if I have to play dirty, so just stay out of my way. Okay? Glad we go that sorted." Then she just walked off, acting like she hadn't just threatened me in front of the whole population of Gallagher.

WOW! That girl has serious attitude problems. It was only a dance show for crying out loud! All of my friends sent we worried glances but I just shook my head and smiled at them, assuring them that I was absolutely fine.

Later on, after dinner, Macey and I were discussing our auditions for the dance show tomorrow. We agreed that we'd ignore Tina and her followers and try our best, no matter what.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I promise I will update again soon :) ~XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I find it a great tragedy that I am unable to own the Gallagher Girls, trust me, if I could I would, but for now Ally is the owner of the Gallagher Girls series...And a certain Zach Goode**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, I thought that a good way of celebrating my second reviewer would be to post another chapter. I am really grateful, so keep hitting that review button for me. Uknowiloveu requested this quick update, so this is for you hun ~XOXO**

As Macey and I walked into the main hall for our dance audition, missing first period biology, we were chatting about the music we'd decided to use in our dances. Macey went for classical music, whereas I had chosen a slow Taylor Swift song 'The Last Time'. We took seats in the front row just as Madame Dabeny walked onto the stage. Word had gotten around that all the teachers had an important announcement to make.

She spoke clearly into the microphone when she said, "As you all know, every year the Gallagher Academy hosts an annual winter dance show in the middle of December. Also, I am sure you are all aware of the fact that the young men from the Blackthorne Institute will be attending our school shortly, and that means that by the time of the show they will be fully involved in school life here at Gallagher. All of the staff from the different arts programmes from both Gallagher and Blackthorne believes that we should turn the dance show into a school musical, so artists can work on props and scenery, musicians can sing and play instruments throughout, and you all will be able to dance. You will _all _have to audition for acting roles if you wish to participate." Well that was unexpected! There were sounds of protest filling the hall, so Madame Dabeny clapped her hands to regain everyone's attention. She started again my saying, "The young men from the Blackthorne Institute won't officially be joining the Academy until next month, but for today they are here to audition like the rest of you, so they too can participate in this musical. So, without further ado, I welcome the dancers of the Blackthorne Institute." Only one thought was running through my mind at this point: WHAT THE HELL?!

With that, the doors burst open and in cam a mob of teenage testosterone. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. Who knew guy dancers were so hot? Cockiness and arrogance was radiating off of them, which I immediately took a dislike to. After a while, my classmates' fish impressions were becoming a little annoying. When Madame Dabeny once again clapped loudly into the microphone to gain their attention, every girl besides Macey and I jumped out of their seats and immediately started to not so subtly check each other's hair and outfits.

Once the boys had finished filing into the seats a few rows behind us, Madame Dabeny called the first name on her list for their audition, which happened to be Tina Walters. As she walked up to the stage she swayed her hips, a little more than necessary if you ask me. Then she started telling Madame Dabeny how much it would mean for her to get the solo, she was practically begging. Sickened, Macey and I pretended to gag, a few guys snickering behind us. Tina's dance was modern and to an upbeat 'club anthem'. To me she looked more like a ho giving a failed attempt of a lap dance in order to get laid. Ewww, I don't think I will ever un-see that! After watching Tina's various slut drops and booty popping mishaps, other girls and boys names were called, until it was finally my turn.

I walked up to the stage with purpose and determination. I gave my CD to the sound technician and smiled sweetly at him. I then got into my starting position, which was first position. I heard some laughing at the back and glared at the guys who thought I was about to dance typical 'girly' ballet. When the music started I did a plea, then flipped forwards, spinning twice before my feet hit the ground. My routine was a mix of contemporary, jazz, modern, street and ballet. When the music finished and I was in my final position, my classmates erupted into applause. I smiled gratefully, though not really enjoying the attention, and quickly made my way back to my seat whilst breathing heavily. Macey gave me a thumbs up as she passed me, readying herself for her routine.

Once everyone's routines were over, my classmates and I left the Blackthorne boys sitting in the hall, stunned with our performances. Macey and I both had acting class next, a compulsory subject to minor in with whatever art we had chosen to specialise in. As we walked to the drama studio, we saw that Bex and Liz had saved seats for us, so we rushed over to them. We immediately started whispering about Blackthorne's visit.

"Oh. My. God. Some Blackthorne boys were in Cam and I's dance class to audition for the musical, were they in your classes?" Macey asked excitedly.

"Yes there were some in my music class, I have to say, some of those boys are really cute!" Liz, yes Liz of all people, gushed.

"Same, they were in my art class, submitting paintings to be judged and possibly used in the musical! I can't believe that if I want to do any scenery work I have to _be_ in the musical. So not fair!" Bex said, half giddy and half miserable.

"Oh well, there are never concerts at this school, it's all about dance – no offence Cammie or Macey. It's just cool that everyone can be involved in the show for once," Liz said, and I agreed with her. Everyone who wasn't a dancer was treated inferior to dancers, and I was tired of it also.

Just as I was about to express my thoughts on the matter, Miss Tilly walked in and addressed the class. "As I am sure most of you know, there is no dance show this year, instead there is a musical, and if any of you want your work, be it art, music or dance, shown, then you are required to act. Please welcome the boys here from the Blackthorne Institute," once again, hot guys started pouring through the door, taking up the extra seats placed at the back of the room that I had somehow missed when I entered earlier. "They will be auditioning with you today. Okay, up first is Zachary Goode from Blackthorne and Cammie Morgan from Gallagher. Please support them, being first isn't always easy." With that people started to clap and cheer.

With the encouragement from my friends, I stood up from my seat and walked to the front of the room quickly, whilst 'Zachary' took his time strolling to the front. When he _finally_ got there, he had the nerve to wink at me, lean in real close and whisper, "It's Zach, not Zachery sweet cheeks," his lips brushing my ear, sending shivers down my spine, which only made an irritating smirk appear on his overly handsome face.

Okay, I already hate this guy! Miss Tilly gave us an option of 2 plays: 'Romeo and Juliet' or 'Noughts and Crosses'. Great, 2 love stories, both with tragic endings. Before I could ask for another option, Zach said "Allow me," and gave me a sly smile. He went on to pick Romeo and Juliet, and when he saw my annoyed expression, cheeks red with anger, he smirked even harder and just whispered to me, "You look cute when you blush by the way," which made me blush even harder, causing him to chuckle to himself.

Miss Till told us to start from any scene that had both of our characters alone in. Once again Zach just smirked and chose Act 2 Scene 2, the famous 'Balcony Scene' of course. The scene with the kiss in it... OMG, he expected me to kiss him! I quickly walked to the opposite side of the stage, hoping my hair draped across my face would hide my blush. I had evidently failed, since he winked at me just before I started reciting my lines.

As he spoke, we walked closer to me, and before I knew it, it was my turn. I said my short speech, we were now close enough so that I could feel his minty breath wash over me, feel his body heat radiating off of him. My eyelids fluttered closed and I leaned in slightly. As he pressed his soft lips to mine, I forgot where I was, what I was doing, all of my worries. Feeling dizzy and weak kneed as he caressed my cheek, I opened my eyes and saw that his were a deep shade of green, almost emerald. Suddenly, I remembered that this was meant to be a stage kiss, all of my classmates and the Blackthorne boys were watching. I slowly pulled away and looked down at my feet knowing I was probably beet red with embarrassment. When everyone was done with the whooping an applauding and wolf whistling I made my way back to my seat between Bex and Macey, avoiding eye contact with Zach on purpose.

"Oh my gosh! He totally _kissed_ you! Zachary and Cameron sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Do you like him? Was he a good kisser? Wow, you are so lucky!" Liz babbled on, while I shot her a death glare.

I cut her off by whispering fiercely, "I have two thinks to say to you, 1) Shut up, and 2) It was only as stage kiss, it meant nothing." I tried to ignore them and watch the beach scene from Noughts and Crosses being performed.

All of the girls were giggling, partly because of my denial and partly because of the serious expression on my face. After a minute of listening to them, I couldn't help but join in, laughing even harder when we kept getting told to be quiet by the teacher and surrounding students.

After all of the auditions were over, we had to wait five minutes before the bell went for recess. I saw Zach making his way over to me with his 'I know something you don't' smirk on his face, and all of a sudden the stupidly high heels Macey had forced me in were the most interesting thing in the world.

"That was quite something, eh Cam?" he said with a cocky and taunting edge to his voice. How did he even know my nickname was Cam?!

I narrowed my eyes at him and said accusingly, "I am more interested in knowing how you know my nickname, only my friends call me Cam."

He just laughed and asked, "Are we not friends then Cammie? I am truly hurt! After what happened earlier, I thought we would at least be past the acquaintance stage in our relationship," and then he winked at me. Again!

I just rolled my eyes and ignored his chuckling at my flaming cheeks and said with an annoyed tone, "You didn't answer my question."

He just smirked at me, came real close to my ear again, and whispered, "Your nickname? Well, that's for me to know, and you _not _to find out." He gave me a peck on the cheek just as the bell rang, and walked off to his friends, calling over his shoulder, "Bye _Cam, _it was _very_ nice meeting...kissing...talking to you!" and then he was gone, this time leaving me, the Gallagher girl, utterly stunned.

**AN: Thanks for reading. This chapter was definitely longer than the others, but hey, we finally met Zach. You can't deny you love a bit of Zammie love! Please spread the love by reviewing, I would really appreciate it! ~XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As you probably know by now, Ally is the mother of the Gallagher Girls series, just think of me as the babysitter, I look after and raise the Gallagher Girls my own way when Ally isn't there :P**

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE TOO KIND! Really, your reviews mean everything to me, I actually started tearing up! Every one of your reviews counts, even those who are guests! Since y'all are so great, I decided I am going to try and update as much as possible during the Easter Holidays before I go back to school and have to start some serious revision for my GCSEs coming up. I hope you guys love chapter 5, this one's for you ;)**

By lunchtime word had spread about my kiss with Zach. Luckily for me, the Blackthorne boys had left before my onslaught of questions at the dinner table. That would have been just too embarrassing.

"Do you know him, like, you know, personally?"

"Was it nice?"

"Is it true that he is the father of your unborn child?"

"Are you planning to run away with him?"

"I heard you were eloping in Vegas with him, as long as you use protection and give me the juicy details, I don't really care!"

Yep, that _definitely_ would have been embarrassing.

Soon enough, Blackthorne's visit had been forgotten about, much to my relief. In a girl's school, gossip spreads like wildfire. The only good thing is the certainty that the next day rumours about _you_ will die down, and someone else will have to deal with the babbling hoard to teenage girls questioning you about made up 'facts'. Unfortunately, it is now only hours until the boys arrive and nobody can hide their excitement and anticipation of seeing them, having them join our lessons permanently. My roommates seem especially giddy, and had decided to give me a makeover to kill time before the boys arrived. Great, (not).

"No, I don't want a makeover! I don't see the point of trying to make a good impression; they will probably see us looking crap on our inevitable bad hair days. Why raise their expectations of female perfection just to have to shatter their dreams when they see us in our PJ's on the weekend, looking worse that rough after an all nighter?" I complain and whine as the girls tie me to a chair with Macey's designer scarves (and trust me, that girl has a lot of scarves). All of them glared at me in perfect unison, which was beyond scary, so I decided to shut up.

After an hour of trying various types of blush and foundation, plus other products I cannot try to pronounce, they were finished with me.

"Wow," was all Liz said.

"Cam...You look hot!" Bex exclaimed.

"Seriously Cammie, I would turn for you," Macey said emotionlessly, and just laughed at my blank expression.

I smiled at them and thanked them, not wanting to seem ungrateful. They spun me around in the chair to show me myself in the mirror. At first, I didn't recognize the girl looking back at me, her strangely coloured bluey green eyes standing out due to a subtle amount of eyeliner and mascara. Her skin was flawless, cheeks showing a hint of pink blush, lips cherry red. The girl oozed beauty, reminding me slightly of Snow White, whose face was white as snow, her lips red as blood. Then I realised I was seeing myself, my natural features just enhanced with a touch of Macey magic. I turned back to my girls, thanking them some more, whilst they just brushed it off, making it seem like it was nothing to have made an ordinary girl stand out for once.

I kept on smiling at them until Bex said, "Zach is sooooo going to drool over you!" which instantly switched my mood back to being irritated with them.

"Guys, I don't even like him. I met him once, and that was a bad, confusing and overall horrible experience. Just let it go," I said the last bit slowly, as if I was talking to 4 year olds.

Liz shot back, "That was not a horrible experience and you know it! Just because you got a little embarrassed, it doesn't mean it wasn't 'amazing', or the 'best kiss' of your life." At my shocked expression she just smiled slightly and said, "Yes, we have _all_ heard you sleep-talking".

When I rolled my eyes and whined, "Guys!" they rolled their eyes back and gave non-committal sounds of agreements. I've been hearing a lot of 'whatever's and 'fine's around here lately when it comes to my insistent denial of love for Zachary Goode. As they gave me knowing glances, we left for the dining hall, ready for some breakfast. I tried to act oblivious to their antics the whole way, ignoring their snickers and giggles.

On the way, Macey said to me, "So, are you nervous? I mean, about the musical, we find out what parts we play today."

"No, not really. I don't care if I get a tiny acting role. It's all about the dance for me," I replied, hoping she wouldn't see that I was actually pissing myself (not literally!) with nervousness.

As we took out seats at the usual table, Mrs Buckingham made her way to the front of the hall. She definitely looked more cheerful than usual, which could only mean one thing...

"Good morning ladies. I know today is a big day for those who want to participate in the school musical. The lists of roles are up in all of the arts departments. And now, what I am _sure_ you have all been waiting for, the arrival of The Blackthorne Academy of Music and Arts," and as soon as she said this, the doors burst open. In came nearly 100 boys wearing black trousers and blue shirts, with jumpers embroidered with the Gallagher crest on. There were boys ranging from freshman to senior, but only one stood out to me. He was the boy with the bright green eyes, looking (and smirking) directly at me. He winked at me, and started making his way over to our junior table, other boys mimicking him by branching off to their own year group's tables. I quickly turned around with my cheeks burning, staring at my breakfast in front of me. Mrs Buckingham carried on with her now boring speech, but I tuned it out.

I dug in to my bacon, beans, eggs and sausage, trying to ignore the burning bright green eyes I felt on me. I quickly asked Macey if she wanted to go and check the list for the musical, and she agreed. As I got up, I stumbled slightly, but managed to catch myself on my chair. Looking up, I was met with Zach's mesmerizing eyes.

"Careful," he said quietly, almost laughing at my clumsiness. I just rolled my eyes in return, and turned on my foot ready to leave. Zach's smooth voice made me halt, "Hey Cammie, I was wondering if you could give me a tour of Gallagher later on. We could maybe get to know each other a little better," he said the last part slyly, finishing with a wink.

I just replied by saying, "If you're lucky," and turned and strutted out of the hall with Macey by my side, silently laughing at my rosy red cheeks.

As we walked into dance studio 1, I was nervous to see if I got the dance solo, if any part at all.

Macey peered at the list and exclaimed, "Yes! I got the duet and you got the solo Cam, just like you wanted!"

I double and triple checked, not believing Macey or my own eyes, though the evidence was clear. Right there in black and white it said 'Cameron Morgan – Solo Dancer'. My face broke out into a smile, and I hugged Macey tightly, so proud of us both. I saw Tina across the room, mouthing the words 'You'll be sorry' towards me.

Not wanting to worry Macey, I just smiled at her tightly and said, "Come on, let's get to class."

As we walked out of the dance studio I saw Zach making his way out of the music block across campus. I smiled at him, giving a slight wave, but he returned my shy gesture with a glare, looking between me and the dance studio. Strange...I wonder what that's about?!

Macey and I walked into the drama hall and I noticed Zach sat in the second row. I went to take a seat next to him, but as I approached him, he turned in the opposite direction. When I asked if he still wanted a tour, he just ignored me, practically for the rest of class. What on Earth got his panties in a twist?!

As the day went on, I stopped trying to make an effort in befriending Zach. Each attempt ended with a blank look, a hard glare or the silent treatment. I guess I would just stick to my girls, who needed a guy in their life anyway? Bex said he was probably just nervous to talk to me, but really, when had Zach been nervous in his entire life. I couldn't help but feel pure hatred in the way he had so suddenly started treating me, and I needed to find out why.

AN: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed. Here in England it's a quarter to two in the morning, and my mum is yelling at me telling me to go to sleep! Since it is so late, and I am so tired, please forgive any mistakes. I just wanted to at least update today, I don't want to let any of you down! Remember to review for me, I really appreciate it. Love you guys, from here in England I would like to say Buenos noches (goode night ;P) and I hope you all have a happy Thursday! ~XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: My long time crush Zach Goode is not my own creation, that would be kind of sad...Ally is the owner of both Zach and the Gallagher Girls, sad but true!**

**Author's Note: Hellooooo fine people of fanfiction. It's me again! I hoped you liked the last chapter as much as I did, and I hope you like this one even more! Can I just say again, thank you so much for reviewing, following and favouriting my story, it means a lot! Without the reviews I probably wouldn't post, so when I say you guys are my reason for carrying on writing, I really mean it! So, without further ado...I give you chapter 6 :)**

I always told myself that I had to be the best no matter what. Now in this last month leading up to the musical, I started to realise the sacrificed I've had to make to get where I am, the top. I am a champion, and I'm not being self-centred or snobby when I say this, it is just a fact. I train the hardest, the most hours; I am constantly going through dance steps in my head, even when I lie there in bed at night, pretending to be asleep.

I have pushed Bex and Liz away, only communicating with them when necessary. The bare essentials of an acquaintanceship, a 'Good morning' if I happen to bump into one of them on my way to the shower in the morning (which is very rare since I get up at 5.30am) and a simple 'Night' if we're in the same room when I go to bed. At lunch, I would sit with Macey and the other dancers, just because there was more dance related talk, which was my only concern at the moment. I was turning into a snob, like every other rich dancer at this school. The difference is, I'm _not_ rich, and I'm _not_ – well, I never _used_ to be a snob. I have to change this before it gets out of hand; I know it's the right thing to do.

As I walked into my dorm room, I saw that Bex was on her bed reading a _Vogue_ magazine, and Liz was tapping away on her laptop like a mad woman (I guess some things never change). They both momentarily glanced up at the sound of my entrance, but quickly went back to what they were doing, barely acknowledging my presence.

"Hi," I said, the tense and awkward silence eventually becoming too much for me. With a small nod of their heads, they went back to pretending I wasn't there. "Any new projects I could help you on?" I asked, trying to get a real response out of them. "Okay guys, I know we haven't spoken much lately, and I'm sorry, I really am, you have to believe me. I was just so focused with dance training that I forgot about the other big part of my life...You guys. I know I have been an utter moron, but I just want things to go back to the way they were," I said pleadingly now, trying to get them to understand how sorry and full of regret I really was.

Slowly, Bex and Liz looked up, smiles spreading across their faces. "We forgive you," they said together, and got up to give me a warm hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said.

"We missed you more!" cried Bex and Liz, squeezing me a little tighter.

Just after we had settled down, Macey came in, smiled, and said "Finally, I thought you guys would never kiss and make up!"

We decided to pull an all nighter, which meant a 'Bourne' marathon and _lots_ of gossiping. We managed to get caught up to speed with what had happened in the last month of each others' lives. Apparently Bex now had a boyfriend called Grant, also an artist, who she described as 'insanely hot and muscley'. On the other hand, Liz also had a love interest, and although they weren't official or anything, this so called 'Jonas' was her 'perfect match'. He was a musician, supposedly in a band with none other than Zachary Goode. Unfortunately, on my part there wasn't much to tell about my month, just readying myself for the dance solo and learning lines. Although I had one of the main parts, acting was the least of my worries, dance always my number one priority.

A week later, I was rushing down the south side of campus, arms full of books, when I banged into what felt like a brick wall. As readied myself for the impact of hitting the ground, I realised I wasn't falling, and this apparent brick wall's arms were wrapped around my waist in an attempt to steady me. I looked up see Zach staring at me harshly. I was acutely aware of his arms around me, and evidently so was he, because as soon as I opened my mouth to apologize for bashing in to him, he rapidly dropped his arms as if he's been shocked.

"Watch where you're going," he sneered, then stormed off. As I turned to watch him go, I noticed that he had a guitar on his back, meaning he probably was friends with my best friend's soon to be boyfriend. Great, just what I needed, more time around the moody musician who always makes me so confused.

Shaking my head, I carried on my way to the recording studio. I found Liz sat there waiting for me; she was going to help me compose some new music for my solo. After a few hours of playing the piano and messing about, Liz said she had to leave, as she'd promised to meet Jonas.

"Awwww, young love!" I said teasingly.

She just stuck her tongue out at me and rolled her eyes, saying, "Oh shut up Cam. Anyway, here are the keys, I was meant to lock up tonight, but you can stay for a little while if you like." She chucked the keys to me and a caught them in one hand, thanking her and telling her I'd see her in the dorm room later.

After Liz had left, I went back into the recording booth, not bothering to turn the microphones off. I figured nobody would come here at 10.30 at night, nobody would hear me play. I sat down on the stool in front of the piano, and let my fingers slide along the keys smoothly. Playing the piano, and various other instruments, had always come naturally to me. As I played, I sang whatever came into my head, random thoughts, lyrics, memories all put into a melodic tune. Usually when I did this, I sang about my sister, and today was no different. I couldn't help it; I just missed her so much. Tears came to my eyes as I sang, the memory of her still sore to think about.

All of a sudden I heard loud clapping outside of the booth, breaking me out of my reverie. So much for being alone. I kept my head bowed, not wanting to see the person who had witnessed my somewhat secret musical talents.

As soon as I heard a voice say, "That was amazing, you must be the new kid," I knew that my music being heard was the least of my problems. It was Zach's voice. Even worse, he didn't recognise me; he thought I was the 'new kid'. He's going to get a big surprise when he sees me sat here and not some new musical prodigy.

I peeked up from the curtain of hair shrouding my face to see him standing there outside the booth with a friendly smile (something I have never seen before) on his face. I definitely didn't want to have to explain my music playing to Zach of all people. I hated the fact that the ending to this situation was inevitable, Zach would see me and get angry, just like every other time he sees me. This time it was worse though, because we were truly alone, meaning he doesn't have to hold back his insults or unkindness, there are no witnesses.

He made his way into the booth, and once he was inside said, "That was really great, you'll fit right in with the music department. I'm Zach by the way."

I finally looked up, and his expression went from awe-struck to shocked, which quickly turned into a glare filled with anger, hatred and disgust.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing in here?" he growled.

I quickly stood up, stepping away from the piano, and managed to get out a weak, "I'm s-s-sorry, I was j-just about to leave."

"Yeah, well don't think about coming back. The recording studio is a place for _lowly_ musicians, not high and mighty stuck up dancers who manage to claim everything else at this school. Now _get out_" he sneered nastily.

I rushed out of the recording booth, both stunned and frightened from his outburst. Then I stopped and turned around to face him. No way was I going to let him call me stuck up! I was _not _like every other bitchy rich girl at this school. How dare he?!

"I am not stuck up!" I exclaimed, angry now.

"Yeah you are, don't even try to deny it," he said, with every word taking a step towards me. "You and all the other dancers think you can just boss everyone around. You don't give a shit about how unequal everyone else in this school is treated. You're just a shallow bitch who uses her talent to get everything she wants. You're all the same. You _disgust_ me!" he was shouting now.

By this point, he had cornered me, and tears were streaming down my face. I started hyperventilating, having flashbacks of my mum. She was beating me, abusing me, calling me a 'worthless bitch'. She forced me to train to become a pro-dancer, just like my sister was before she died, otherwise she wouldn't feed me. I remember her screaming, "One of you idiots have already failed in carrying on the family success. Don't expect anything from me until you're the dancer your sister never could be!" I felt her punches, slaps and kicks as if she were here. I started to shout, "Get away from me mum, stop, it hurts!"

Then I heard Zach's voice say, "Gallagher girl, stop, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Calm down Cam!" I realised my mum _wasn't_ here. Zach _wasn't_ my mother. I needed to stop struggling, to stop letting him see me like this. The flashbacks left as quickly as they had come, leaving a startled and shocked looking Zach in front of me. I couldn't help it, I let out all of my tears, breaking down into sobs. He just watched me for a moment, before coming and awkwardly rubbing my back, trying to make me feel better.

After I'd calmed down a bit, Zach stood up and held out his hand for me to take without saying a word, his face now expressionless. I took his hand, and he hauled me up, then said, "I should probably take you back to your dorm," not mentioning my little 'episode'. I just nodded my head and kept my eyes focused on the ground.

We reached my room after five minutes of a _very_ awkward silence. I turned to thank Zach for walking me back, and unexpectedly he pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were just as soft as the first time I felt them, but under the circumstances it felt wrong. When we pulled away and I looked to him for some sort of explanation, he just looked at me with the same stony expression from before.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of pure anger. How dare he say all of those horrible things to me, kiss me, and then act like nothing happened?! Before I knew it, my hand was stinging and there was a red mark on his face. I had slapped him...Whoa, I didn't even know I had that in me! "You don't know me Zachary Goode. I am not stuck up, I am not shallow and I certainly am not a bitch. You can't just treat people like this you know? You kiss me _twice_ and act like it was nothing, and then treat me like some shit you just stepped in. God, what is wrong with you?" it burst out of me, and I didn't expect a reply. Nor did I get one, he was utterly speechless, mouth hanging open and everything. I gave him a sarcastic smile, patted his cheek (the one I slapped) and said, "Close your mouth Zach, you'll catch flies," and with that I turned and went into my room.

I went straight to bed, not even bothering to get changed. None of my roommates were in, since it was only 11pm and curfew is 12am on a Friday night. I broke down in tears again, thankfully time nobody was here to witness it.

**AN: Hey everybody, I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was a bit heavy and serious, but I promise that this isn't a dark story about abuse or anything! It was mainly just this flashback, I wanted to show a bit of Cammie's past and the reason she is the way she is. And don't worry, Zach will be back to his cocky self soon enough, just bare with me. Originally I didn't write in the kiss in the ending, but I thought that there should be at least a little Zammie to keep you happy. There will be more as the chapters go on though! Once again, please review, follow and favourite the story, it means so much to me hearing what you think! Also, don't be afraid to tell me things you don't like, I appreciate any constructive criticism so that I can improve. For now it's adios from me, I promise I'll update soon though, love ya! ~XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I don't own the Gallagher Girls, I just like to write stories about the characters. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing, reading your kind words has started to make me cry now guys. Having this many reviewers is a dream come true so THANK YOU!:D I really hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! So, I give you chapter 7...:)**

The next morning I got up at 5.30am as usual. I always had to get in a dance rehearsal before normal lessons commenced, it eased the worry in my mind. Quietly as possible, I slipped on my favourite blue leotard, a hoody and tracksuit bottoms to go over the top, and some trainers for the walk. On my way out of the room, I also picked up my dance shoes and my iPod, which held my newest composition that I had created with Liz, classical with a modern twist.

I walked into dance studio 1 and flipped the switch on the right hand side of the door frame, bright lights flooding the room instantly. I squinted, my eyes not having adjusted properly to the luminescence of the lighting yet. I walked over to a bench on the far side of the studio, stripping off my hoody, trackies and trainers, replacing them with my dance shoes. After plugging in my iPod to the permanent dock found in the studio and setting it to the right song, I got into my starting position.

I listened to the song once through, smiling as I remembered playing the piano and singing with Liz last night. That smile quickly turned into a frown when I thought about the other part of the night, Zach shouting at me, kissing me, me slapping him...Wow, I just gave him another reason to hate me, great... Luckily for me all of those unfortunate events were forgotten when the music started its second repeat. My body started to move to the music, I knew the dance off by heart, each step coming naturally. Despite this, it didn't stop me worrying about freezing on stage when the time came.

Flip, plea, split-leap, twist – wait... I wasn't meant to twist yet. All of a sudden a searing pain went through both of my ankles as I tried to land, my feet slipping on the floor instead of landing on the balls of my feet and bending my knees. No, this couldn't be happening! I attempted to balance myself by putting my feet flat on the ground, but my knees buckled, sending my crashing face first to the ground. Just before I hit the ground, I heard cruel laughter, but then again, it could have just been my imagination. Soon enough, black spots were clouding my vision, making it impossible to see. I tried shouting for help, but I couldn't manage to get the words out, silently screaming in agony instead. All of the feelings were being lost. I was numb.

The first thing registered as I regained consciousness was the obnoxiously bright lights shining above me, which could only belong to a hospital. I smelt the stench of unnaturally sterile metal equipment that you only ever smell in a hospital. Then I heard the beeping of machines, yep, I was definitely in the hospital. I blinked a few times, trying to block the shining glow from the blubs above me, but quit after I realised it wasn't working. I then tried to roll over, but pain shot through my body, and I quickly refrained from moving at all.

"Ah, Miss Morgan, you're awake. I wouldn't advise you to try to move until _after_ I administer your next set of pain killers, which will be in a few minutes," a pale looking doctor said to me with a smile which ended up looking more like a grimace to me.

"Where-" I cleared my throat, my voice raspy from not having talked in a while. "Where am I?" I asked whilst looking around at wires and machines I was hooked up to.

"You're in Roseville Community Hospital love. I just have to ask you a few questions, then you're free to ask me anything you want," the doctor said with a solemn look on his face. "Oh, I'm Doctor Fibbs by the way," he quickly added as an afterthought.

He asked me stupid questions like, "What's your full name?" and "Where do you go to school?" I mean, he blatantly knew, so why the heck did I have to answer. All I wanted was the pain meds and to go back to sleep. Nevertheless I answered all of the questions, and to each of my answers he nodded and made a mark on his clipboard.

When we were finished and he had given me my painkillers, I asked the most obvious question, "What happened to me?"

The doctor answered with a sad look on his face. "It appears that you were practicing a vigorous dance routine when you slipped. I'm afraid you have torn both tendons in your feet, as well as tearing the ligament in your right knee. Your legs have severe bruising, a cracked left knee cap, as well as your arms being quite sore with bruises too. You have three broken ribs, swollen fingers, a nasty bump on the head and suffered minor blood loss. Lucky for you, there are no signs of memory loss and you didn't puncture a lung. Even though it sounds bad Miss Morgan, I would be grateful to whoever is looking out for you up there, your injuries could have been much worse."

Wow, I didn't expect it to be that bad, though thinking about it, my body felt about equal to the description. I can't imagine what I must look like right now, I hope I don't scar too badly. Oh well, I'll just have to put in extra hours in at the gym if I want to get better in time for the musical in three weeks.

"I'm sorry Miss Morgan, but that won't be possible," the doctor interrupted my inner turmoil. Oops, I guess I said that out loud!

"But-" I started.

"No buts," Dr Fibbs cut me off, giving me a stern look. "Even if you receive the treatment available to repair your tendons and ligament, you still need recovery time of at least two weeks. The soonest we can give you the treatment is in eight days, and even then, with the cracks in your ribs it will be too dangerous to even attempt any type of vigorous exercise. I have spoken to your mother on the phone, and she insists that your insurance would barely cover the cost of one of the treatments. I am sorry Miss Morgan, but you are going to have to take a break from dancing for at least 5 months before you even attempt the simplest dance sequences."

I was quiet as I let all of this new information sink in. He'd contacted my_ mother_! She was going to be so angry. Not to mention the fact that there is a high possibility of me losing my dance scholarship now I wasn't actually able to _dance_.

"Sorry Doctor," I said as politely as possible, "but I'm afraid I will lose my scholarship if I don't dance." I was trying to not let my frustration show through, but he was trying to stop me from competitively dancing, which caused me more trouble than he could ever realise.

"I have also contacted your school. The headmistress assured me that she would find a way to accommodate you under these terrible circumstances," he said kindly, but I simply nodded and kept quiet, knowing there was no point in arguing.

All of a sudden, I could hear shouting out in the hallway, which could only mean one thing, my mother, she was here. I shot Dr Fibbs a wary glance, almost an apology in advance for my mother's behaviour, just before the door burst open. An angry version of my mum was stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, ready to bite of anyone's head who dared to cross her. After having a full blown argument with Dr Fibbs, she managed to get him to leave the room for five minutes.

She then turned to me with narrowed eyes and walked right up to my bedside. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop any fear from showing.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Cameron, are you stupid? You will _not_ fail me like that other waste of space of a daughter. We have worked too hard for this for you to screw it up now. You _will_ have the treatments to repair your stupid ass, and then you will perform your dance solo in the show, got it?" I nodded in agreement to her orders, not wanting to make her madder. She leaned closer to me, so close that I could smell the alcohol on her breath, and said, "If I don't see you perform in that freaking show in three weeks time, I will drag your sorry ass back home with me, just like you used to, okay Cammie?" I just nodded again, hoping she would just leave. She got up to make her way to the door, but before she left she turned and whispered menacingly, "And Cameron? You were the one who wanted to go to some fancy school. You mess this up, don't even think about getting another chance at rich school. We all know you don't belong there anyway."

I tried to hold in my tears, I wasn't a baby, I have no real reason to cry. I knew I would have to get all of the treatments, it was the only way to stay at Gallagher. I'd just have to use my university savings to pay, and take what money the insurance company would give. There was no other way out of this, and I didn't mind about the money or having to dance straight after the operation without proper adequate recovery time. I was just a little scared of the operations themselves. Oh well, I would just have to push the fear out of me like I do when I perform on stage. No pain, no gain, right?

The doctor walked in a few minutes later, and when I told him that I wanted all of the treatments, he said, "I'll have to discuss this with the hospital board, I can't guarantee anything due to your age and young body."

Just as I was about to reply with a 'That's fine doctor, let me know as soon as possible though' the door opened and in came _Zach_ of all people.

He looked at me expectantly when he said, "Ask the board about what exactly?"

"One, that is none of your damn business, and two, what is he doing here?" I asked the doctor.

"Sorry," said Dr Fibbs," I did ask him to wait _outside_ but I guess young Zachary here was just too eager to see you." Zach's cheeks turned a light shade of pink with embarrassment.

I was torn between saying, "Awwww," or laughing at him. I decided with the second option, which made my success in embarrassing him even better, his cheeks going a deep red colour.

"I'll give you two a minute alone, then I'll discharge you Miss Morgan. I believe a teacher going by the name of Madame Dabeney is here to collect you both," the doctor said, then stepped out of the room.

There was an awkward silence between Zach and I, so I decided to break it by asking, "So, how come _you're_ here?"

He just shrugged and said, "Madame Dabeney needed a ride...Plus, I wanted to know that you weren't...you know...dead."

"How charming," I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes and asked seriously, "Cammie, really, how are you?"

"I don't know Zach, how do I look? Bruised and battered? Yeah? Well that's how I feel."

He held his hands up in surrender and exclaimed, "_Sorry_, I wasn't trying to offend you. I was just being polite, but if you're going to act like a bitch about it then forget it."

Luckily, Dr Fibbs knocked on the door then, coming in although there was no reply. He had just prevented another one of Zach and I's inevitable arguments. With him was a wheelchair, and when he asked if I needed help, Zach answered for me and said, "Don't worry doctor, I'll help her," and with that, the doctor left the room again.

When I just looked at Zach as if to say 'What the hell' he just rolled his eyes and said, "I just thought you would rather have my hands touching you than some perverted old doctor's."

I replied with, "He's a doctor, he's _meant_ to help his patients."

Zach just winked at me and said, "I know."

He lifted me off of the hospital bed, holding me bridal style. Once he had carried me over to the chair, he held on to me, his nose brushing against my cheek. He whispered to me, "I really did come to see if you were okay. I was more worried than you'd think" and when he talked, his lips brushed my cheeks, making them go bright pink I am sure.

Before he set me down in the chair, he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I suspect he was quite wary after my slapping adventure the other day. Without saying another word, he rolled me out to where Madame Dabeney was waiting in the waiting room. I gave her a look that said 'Don't say a word' and she didn't just simply went and signed the papers.

"You know Gallagher Girl, I'm glad you're not...you know...dead," he said with a smirk on his face, which made me blush, which then made him laugh.

I smiled at him shyly and said, "I'm glad I'm not dead too."

He laughed again, and stated, "Well, I'm going to go put your stuff in the car and get it started. Tell Madame Dabeney for me, kay?" and with that he was off.

As Madame Dabeney finished the last of the papers, Dr Fibbs came over to me. He assured me that, "The application for all three operations has been submitted. I have to warn you that it is highly unlikely that you will end up receiving all of them. Don't get your hopes up. I will be in touch shortly though, to confirm any details and let you know whether we shall carry on with the procedures. Goodbye for now, Miss Morgan."

"Bye doctor, thanks for taking care of me. And hey, maybe I'll get lucky again and be accepted for all of the treatments!"

"Maybe Miss Morgan...maybe," and with that he walked away, his name being called over the intercom to go to room 503 immediately.

Madame Dabeney was back soon enough, and as she came up to me whispered, "Mon petit Chou, so beautiful but so broken," using her French nickname for me 'petit Chou,' meaning little cabbage. She caressed my face with a sad smile on her own, and said nothing more, just silenly wheeling me out of the hospital and towards the black_ Land Rover_ Zach had warming up.

**AN: There you have it folks, chapter 7! I really hope you enjoyed reading this, it took me ageeesss to write up! It's a good thing y'all are such great reviewers or I probably wouldn't spend so much time on this story. I promise I'll update soon! Anyway, I'll be posting a new story soon called 'The Popstar Protection Programme, so check that out. It will hopefully be up in the next few days. It will be a slow update type of story since my focus is on this one. If there is high demand for it though, I will update faster. Please don't forget to review for me, I love reading your thoughts on the story. I can't express how much it means to me that I have over 20 reviews now, I thought I'd get a couple, but never this many! Anyway, love you guys, you're the reason I keep calm and carry on writing! ~XOXO **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls is most definitely Allie's, not mine!**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, how have you been? I really hope you liked the last chapter, and love this one even more! Someone mentioned last time that Cam's injuries were a bit extreme, I know and I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor or a dancer, so just bare with me! I really appreciate all of your reviews; they mean so much, so keep em coming! ;) I won't keep you any longer, so here is Chapter 8 :)**

The car ride back to school was tense to say the least. I could tell Madame Dabeney was disappointed in me, heck, I was disappointed in myself. Whenever I said something along the lines of "I'll get better" or "I'll be dancing in no time" she'd just shake her head, or not even acknowledge that I'd spoken. Zach was another matter. Not that I was even talking to him in the first place, but he'd reply with a sarcastic "Okay" or "Riiight". It was infuriating to say the least.

When we reached the school, it was time for dinner. Madame Dabeney wheeled me to my dorm room, and before I rolled myself into the bathroom she said, "I only want for you to heal Cammie. Do not worry yourself with dance anytime soon. Now hurry and wash up. Dinner is about to start. Since Headmistress Buckingham is out at a meeting, I have to make the announcements, so Zach will come and collect you in around 20 minutes to bring you to the dining hall."

I said a simple, "Okay," and with that, she left.

Once I had managed to awkwardly wash my face with a warm washcloth, I put some chap stick on my lips. Brushing through my knotty hair was a pain and a half, and I'm not going to even try to go into detail of the hassle of changing my underwear. My attempt to make myself look mildly presentable was a failure, the bags and bruising on my face standing out since my skin looked so deathly pale. Feeling disgusted with myself, I hurtled the hairbrush at the mirror in front of me, watching as the shards rained down over the counter.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Zach was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" I screeched at him. "I could have been naked for all you know."

"Cammie, what have you done?" he asked softly, looking between the broken mirror and me.

"I know what you're thinking, seven years bad luck right? I don't think my luck can get any worse than it already is," I tried to joke, but soon enough my laughing had turned into crying.

"Cammie, don't cry." Zach said, and came and hugged me lightly, not wanting to hurt my already sore body. He just held me until the tears stopped, and when they did, he said, "I'll go find a dustpan and brush to clear this lot up."

I nodded at him gratefully, and said, "Thank you…thank you so much Zach. You didn't have to do that you know."

He replied with, "I know, but I wanted to," and then rolled me out of the bathroom and towards the dining hall. I was not looking forward to this.

As a dancer, I am used to having people watch me, but as Zach wheeled me into the room, I couldn't help but feel as if the entire Gallagher population were 'car crash staring'.

As I was wheeled closer to my friends, they rushed up to me, pushing Zach out of the way. As he walked to sit with his friends, I sent him a grateful look before I was pushed away by my friends. I gave them a small smile, I could tell they were trying to act as normal as possible for my sake. That was, as it happened, _after_ the interrogation of what the doctor said and when I'd be out of the chair. The one question that they really wanted to know was the question I couldn't possibly try to answer, "How are you". I honestly had too many emotions at that moment to express in words how tired, sad, worried, scared and hurt I felt. The weirdest feeling I had though, was a feeling of relief. Sure I was still being pressured to dance by my mother, but nobody else expected anything of me. I just felt relief.

When I'd finished my dinner, Macey took the back of my chair and pushed me out of the room. The kids I went past all looked sorry, upset, pitiful, sympathetic, and the worst of all, happy for the loss of 'competition'. That was mainly Tina and her friends, and when she gave me a sickly sweet smile and waved at me, mouthing, 'Sorry, but I told you not to get in my way' she confirmed my assumptions. She made this happen to me. I put 'ram over Tina's toes' at the top of my mental to do list. At least this wheelchair had its perks!

Over the intercom, I was called to the headmistress's office. _I guess she was back from her meeting_. I told Bex, Liz and Macey that I'd make my own way there, saying that I needed the practice anyway. They gave me unsure smiles, but still agreed, and after 20 minutes of struggling, I made it the office.

As I came in, I saw some of the school's governors, sponsors and staff sat around a long desk, waiting patiently as I pushed myself through the door. "Hi," I said nervously.

"Hello Miss Morgan," Mrs Buckingham started. "As you know, you will not be able to participate in dance lessons for quite some time. All of the members present, including myself, have agreed that it is in your best interest to choose another art to replace dance, this means music or art. For the time being, you will have mentors who will meet you outside of the art and music blocks for one week, whenever your year is scheduled an arts subject. They will show you the ropes of the course, so don't worry about not fitting in. We expect you to decide which subject you would like to permanently transfer to by Friday at 6.00pm."

"But I can't change! I have a solo in the musical!" I protested.

"No dear, we have spoken to your doctor, and he has confirmed that you will not recover in time for the musical. Your solo has been given to another student, though the other art's teachers are willing for a late application of work to audition to play an instrument or paint for the musical." She said sadly.

"Another student, well who is it?" I demanded.

One of the governors cleared his throat and said sheepishly, "My daughter, Tina Walters. Are you friends?"

"You're her dad? Well that explains some part of this mess," I mumbled to myself. "Um, I do know Tina, through dance mainly, though I wouldn't say we were great friends Sir," I said politely, though I think we both know what I said was an understatement of how much I hated Tina. Her father just nodded in response.

Once I was dismissed, I rolled myself out of the office, rather shell shocked. On my way back to my dorm room, I got stuck. No matter how hard I pushed, I didn't have the upper body strength to get my chair up the stupid ramp. I grunted with the exertion, and eventually gave up, swearing under my breath. I just sat there lamely, until I heard a voice behind me say, "Need a hand?" Of course, it was Zach, he just kept popping up everywhere, every time I was in need of help, he was there. Like some sort of knight in shining armour, he came up behind me and pushed me up the giant slope as if the chair and I put together weighed nothing.

"Thanks," I said, looking at him with a small smile on my face.

He just shook his head and said, "It's nothing, really." He then carried on pushing me all the way to my dorm room, though I would have never have asked him.

When we got there, he stopped, both of us saying nothing for a minute. Then, he bent down slowly, giving me time to reject him (which I wasn't going to). Softly and slowly, he pressed his lips to mine, his breath smelling sweet and minty at the same time. Once we pulled away for air, I smiled at him shyly, and he smiled back. He then bent back down to my level, but instead of kissing me, put his lips at my ear, and whispered, "Feel free to call me anytime Cammie. You never know when you might need superman to rescue you again," and with that, he was gone.

I sat there for another few minutes, pondering what he said, thinking I might just take him up on that offer. Smiling and shaking my head, I unlocked the door to my room. My friends helped me get changed and comfortable in bed. In my softest pyjamas I was propped up in my warm snugly bed with various cushions that I had never seen before. I had a restless sleep that night, which ruined my comfort. I kept thinking about Dr Fibbs and my mother, various ending scenarios going around in my head.

When morning came, my phone was blinking at me, one new voicemail. It was from the board of directors at the Roseville Community Hospital. It said, "Hello there Miss Morgan. We have been informed of your request for tendon and ligament repair treatment. Unfortunately, you have been denied access to all treatments, as we believe, time, and your leg casts will do a better and safer job of healing your body. We do hope you understand our reasoning behind the decision, but if you do have any further questions, please don't hesitate to contact us. Take care, Miss Morgan." Great, well there goes my ideal plan and speedy recovery. Just as I switched off my phone, my roommates started to stir and wake up. I decided to break the news to them, that I would be leaving Gallagher in a few weeks, there was no other solution.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something important…" I then carried on telling them about my mother's threats, and how I would have to leave in just three weeks since I couldn't have the operations on my legs. This resulted in a lot of crying from Macey and Bex.

Liz on the other hand said, "But wait, your mum only said you had to perform in the musical. That's not very _specific_. The word perform could mean anything, you can still act fine. As long as you get a piece of music or art in, then you'll still be able to act, therefore performing." I guess I never thought of that, but when my mother realised her mistake, she'd go ballistic. I could tell it was a risky idea, but it was my only other option. Otherwise, it was a certainty that I'd be back to the life I had only just managed to escape.

**AN: There you go everybody, chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed reading it! It's quite late here in England, so I'll keep this short. Thank you so much every one for reviewing, and PLEASE continue to for me! I love to read your messages and advice, you guys are the best. For now, it's goodbye from me. ~XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, but trust me, if I could, I would!**

**Author's note: Hey y'all how are you on this fine day? I really hope you liked my last chapter, your reviews were, as always, very kind! Can we just take a minute to have a little fanfiction party to celebrate having over 40 reviews?! Really, you guys are the best! Here is chapter 9, I hope you love it :)**

Here's the thing about being a kid in a wheelchair, not only do your arms ache like hell, but people treat you like a 2 year old who can't tie their shoelaces. By the end of my morning classes, I must have cussed at nearly 20 people (in my head of course, out loud would be mean!) They constantly wanted to know if I would like help with my books or needed to be pushed to my next class. One person even asked if I needed help writing (I know right, can you see my aggravation?)

This afternoon I had the pleasure of trying out art and then music, but with a free study period in between. I was hoping to get Bex and Liz as my mentors who would 'show me the ropes'. At least then it would be _a bit_ fun. As I rolled myself towards the art department and saw Bex standing there, I started to think that luck was finally on my side.

"Hello stranger," Bex said jokingly, her British accent strong, which always happened when she got excited. I guess us both being in an art lesson together was much more appealing to her than it was for me.

"Hi Bex," I replied with an easy smile.

"So, guess who your mentor for art is?" she asked me happily, as if I didn't know (she _was_ stood right in front of me!)

I tapped my chin, pretending to ponder my answer, but she just rolled my eyes at the theatrics and said, "Come on, we're already 10 minutes late," then grabbed my chair and rolled me inside.

We were given one hour to pain a still life picture using the objects given in front of us. The most I had managed to do by the end of the lesson was arrange the objects into various different positions. My painting attempt was more than pathetic, and when everybody was showing off their amazing artwork I was trying to hide my single pink line on my A3 piece of paper. Once the lesson was over and we were dismissed, I said my goodbyes to Bex and made my way to the library for my free study.

As I was pushing myself along the sidewalk, I heard a, "Hey Cammie! Wait up!" being called from behind me. I turned around to see Josh, one of the Blackthorne boys I had met over their stay here. I didn't know him well, so I was rather confused as to why he was even talking to me.

"Hey Josh," I replied with a slightly questioning tone to my voice.

"You have a free now right? I was just wondering if you wanted me to help push you there, since we're...you know...in the same class," he asked awkwardly.

"Sure," I said back, not wanting to be rude. After a minute of uncomfortable silence I asked, "So Josh, what's the real reason you came over and spoke to me. We've barely talked all year...so why now?" I didn't want to be unkind, but it was kind of strange.

He cleared his throat as if he was nervous and then said, "Well actually, I came over here to ask you if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me during the week?"

As I sat there speechless, I heard laughter to the right of me. It was Zach walking with his friends; they were also in the same class as me. We made eye contact, and as he walked past me, he said with a mocking tone, "Jimmy? Really Gallagher girl, you'd choose him over me? Oh well, your loss" and then walked away snickering.

Josh just rolled his eyes, then looked at me expectantly. I just sighed and said, "Sorry Josh, you seem like a really nice guy. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now, I'm already stressed enough as it is with the injuries. Maybe some other time though," or maybe not, I thought in my head.

He replied with a sarcastic, "Riiight, not looking for a relationship? Or just not looking for a relationship with me? You shouldn't waste your time on Goode you know? He may act like some sort of 'gentleman' but at least if you went out with me I'd be able to show you a good time. But you're to innocent for that, aren't you Cammie, you're frigid. Saving yourself for the one? Well trust me, with those bruises and scars on your face you shouldn't expect to 'get some' for a looong time," and with that, he stormed off, leaving me feeling sadder and uglier than I did when I looked (and smashed) into the mirror yesterday. A few tears slid down my face, but I had gotten them under control soon enough.

When I rolled myself into the library, Josh and all his asshole friends started laughing in my direction. I wheeled past them angrily, and heard lots of wolf whistles and cat calls, obviously Josh had told them of our little encounter. I parked myself at the wooden desk at the back of the library, trying to tune everyone out. That was, until Zach came and sat in front of me.

"What do you want now Zach?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"What I want is to know why you are choosing Jimmy over me. I thought we were finally getting along," he asked angrily, like he had any right to be angry at me right now!

"Excuse me Zachary Goode, but I am not choosing that sleazebag Josh over you. I'm not even choosing _you_ for God's sake. Why would I choose you when you judge me before you even know the full situation? And by the way Zach, you _don't_ own me, so it wouldn't matter if I did decide to go on a date with him, or any other guy for that matter. Now can you please leave me alone," I finished, looking him in the eye harshly, making him flinch.

"Cammie...I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care Zach, just go away," and with that, he left, looking annoyed and sorry at the same time.

The rest of the free period passed my quickly, thoughts of how to get back and dancing still swimming in my mind. I came up with only one solution, a poor one at that, but working hard in the gym to build up my strength and get better definitely out ruled wheelchair dancing.

When I finally reached the music department, I looked for Liz, but to my surprise (and disappointment) Zach was stood outside the entrance. I felt myself growing angrier as he made his way over to me (I had a right to as well!)

"Hi," he said, but I just nodded in acknowledgment, not bothering to waste my breath on him any longer. "We better get to class," he tried again, but I just looked at him blankly. You could practically taste the tension and awkwardness in the air.

He walked around behind me to push my chair, but I quickly wheeled out of the way before he could reach it. "I can push myself you know, I don't want or _need_ your help," I snapped.

"Suit yourself," he mumbled, then set off, expecting me to follow him. Rude, I know (I still followed him though).

We eventually reached as small room; nobody else was there, which seemed strange. I looked at Zach expectantly, but all he said was, "Play it," and pointed to the piano in the corner of the room.

"What?" I asked dumbly, thinking I had heard him wrong.

"You heard me correctly. Since everyone else is off practicing an instrument or singing, I figured you may as well do something proactive," he said to me as if it should have been obvious.

"But I don't even play," I moaned.

"Sure you do, I heard you remember? You're great at singing and brilliant playing the piano. You just need a confidence boost. Really Cammie, you don't give yourself enough credit," he replied.

"What's the point in trying anyway? I'm going to be back dancing in a few days. I'll just be wasting my time."

It was like a switch had suddenly been flipped, instead of trying to be encouraging he was angry. He threw his hands in the air and shouted, "Cut the crap Gallagher girl. Get over it, you're not going to dance again, and even if you do, it won't be competitively. So what, you don't get your solo? Big deal! Not everybody gets what they want you know? You need to face the fact that you practically have two broken feet and cannot stand up, and you probably won't for another few months. I'm out of here, I would say see you around, but apparently you're too good to stick around in the music department and try something new," and then stormed out.

I could not believe he just said that to me! It's like one minute he's the hero, and the next he's the evil villain. His mood swings were giving me a headache _and_ heartache, and quite frankly, at that moment, I wasn't sure what was worse. He just made me _so angry_. Feeling more than annoyed, I wheeled myself out and towards the girls' dorms with the intentions of getting some workout shorts and a vest top. I needed to go to the gym and regain my strength. I _had_ to prove everyone wrong. I could dance and I would dance, nothing was going to stop me.

**AN: I hope you guys liked the update! I tried to put a bit of happy Zammie in there, even though there was basically nothing! Don't worry though, the happy couple will be with us soon enough. Please don't forget to review for me, I know it's effort but it means so much to me, even those of you who don't have an account! In your reviews, if you could mention to me if you'd like a bit more of Grant or Jonas in the reviews, that would be great. I am happy to bring them in to this, but I wasn't sure if y'all wanted it to be a strictly Zammie story. Anyway, wherever you are in the world, I hope you have, or have had a lovely day. Love you guys more than apple pie ~XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights of Gallagher Girls go to Ally, you know the drill ;)**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, how've you been? I am extremely sorry for not updating in the last couple of days, life caught up with me and bit me in the ass (AKA I had to do a lot of studying or my mum would've killed me). I will try not to make a habit of making you wait, but please do bear in mind that I go back to school next week and I have exams really soon so I will be quite busy. Anyway, enough with that, you're here for the story not me! :) So, I present to you Chapter 10...**

The gym, luckily for me, was isolated. Everybody was either in class at the moment, or bunking off to have a quick smoke in the bushes at the bottom of the school field. I made my way over to the treadmill, determined to stand and walk a mile before school ended.

As I got closer to the machine, the more intimidating it seemed to look. I parked myself in front of it, then stretched one of my arms out to grab onto the railing on the left, then repeated the action with my right arm. My arms and hands weren't feeling too bad anymore, the swelling gone down and the light bruises already fading. Painfully, I pulled myself up into a standing position, supporting the majority of my weight on my arms so my legs were just brushing the surface of what now seemed to be a death trap to me. I just had to remind myself that the running machine was my new best friend, it wouldn't hurt me, and it was there to help me get better. I slowly and carefully lowered myself onto the treadmill, with each fifth of a centimetre adding a little more pressure. Whilst I was clinging on with one hand, I set the machine to a slow jog.

Almost immediately after the machine started moving, my legs twisted painfully and I fell to the ground. Although the pain was excruciating, I tried to turn myself over so I could be on my back instead of lying flat on my face. As I lay there, tears started to slip from my eyes. This was never going to work. I simply couldn't dance, and that fact alone was killing me. What made it worse was the knowledge that in just three short weeks I would leave this place and be back to my own personal from of hell, living with my mother.

A movement shifted in the corner of my vision. I turned my head to see Zach stood there, watching me with a sad and slightly horrified expression on his face.

"If you've come here to make me feel even worse about myself, then feel free to leave," I said, mortified that he'd seen me in such a mess.

"I actually came here to work out, but when I saw you there I thought you may need some help, "he replied, throwing me a half smile. He then walked over to me silently and lifted me into my chair, trying not to jostle me. When I was finally settled he whispered more to himself than to me, "Much better."

"Thank you," I said to him, truly meaning it. All of my fire had burned out, and in its place was just a sad little girl. I was scared and worried and so incredibly sad. Tears started to form in my eyes, hating the person I had become. Useless and weak were the two things I had always fought to not be, and here I was, exactly that. An emotional wreck. Useless and weak.

"Hey," Zach said soothingly. "Don't cry. I'm sorry for saying those things. I didn't mean them, they're not true. You shouldn't even listen to what I say Cam, really it was a load of crap."

"Don't Zach. You and I both know that what you said before in music was true. I can't get over the fact that I cannot dance anymore. And yes, I am upset that I don't get that solo, but not for the reasons that you believe. You would never understand," I said to him.

"Try me," he replied simply.

"It's a long story," I warned him.

"I've got time," he said back.

That's when I broke down. I told him almost everything about my life, leaving out the unnecessary details about my sister. I told him about my mum, how she treated me, about Tina, how she threatened me, and about dance and how it defined me. Once I was finished he just looked at me, but not with pity, knowing that's not what I needed. He looked at me with love and sadness and hope. Instead of saying anything, he just hugged me. I was very light and gentle, but I just squeezed him tighter and said, "I'm not going to break you know," and he just chuckled.

When he pulled back he just smirked and said, "I knew you weren't like the other girls here."

I just rolled my eyes and replied sassily with, "That's because I'm your _Gallagher Girl_," which made him laugh even more. Without realising it I said aloud, "I love it when you smile."

My face must have been bright red from the embarrassment, which only made him smirk even wider and say, "I knew you couldn't resist me Gallagher Girl. And by the way, I love your smile too," he whispered the last part as if it was a massive secret.

This just made me smile even more, my heart fluttering and my stomach doing flips. He managed to make me feel special even in this state. I think I am falling for Zachary Goode.

"Let me take you out tonight Cammie," he asked kindly.

"What, like on a date?" I answered his question with a question.

"Yeah, a date. I would really like it if you would go on a date with me Gallagher Girl, I really like you. I know I haven't really shown it much lately, but that was before I knew the real you. I admit, I shouldn't have judged you, and I'm sorry. Let me make up for it? Let me take you out?" he asked. Yes, I was definitely falling for Zachary Goode.

"Okay." I said happily.

"Okay?" He asked as if he couldn't believe he'd heard me right.

"Okay." I confirmed, and with that he broke into a wide smile that made my heart soar. Just knowing that I was the one to cause him happiness was a success. Oh God, I sound like a lovesick teenager...oh wait, I kind of was.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm now Cam, do you want me to take you back?" he asked.

"Sure that would be great," I said, a little too enthusiastically, which caused him to chuckle.

He took the back of my chair and started to push me out of the gym. On the way to my dorm we fell into a comfortable silence. It was broken when he said, "Hey Gallagher Girl, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything," I replied instantly (seriously, what was wrong with me?!)

"Just promise me that you won't try the whole gym thing again, at least not until you are all fixed up."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said solemnly.

"Cam, I'm being serious," he said as if I was joking before.

"Zach, so am I, don't worry, I won't go back for a while yet. I promise."

"Good."

With that, we went back to not talking, both lost in our own thoughts. When we finally reached my room, we stopped outside again (I was having some serious déjà vu). He leant down and pressed his lips to mine, caressing my face as I held onto his arms. It felt as if an electric current was running between us, sparks flying everywhere we were touching. Slowly, he pulled away and said, "I'll pick you up at 7 Gallagher Girl," then he disappeared, _again._

The last thoughts that entered my mind before I entered my room were simple...WOW, Zachary Goode is a good kisser!

**AN: And there we have it folks, I do hope you enjoyed it. This was, as I like to put it, plain and simple ZAMMIE LOVE. I thought y'all had waited long enough for a little Zammie action. Thank you so much for reviewing again guys, I do take into account all of your opinions and I try to shape my story into how I think you would like it. Someone said that all of the characters were having mood swings and it was really annoying. I'm sorry if you find this annoying, I don't mean for it to be. It was mainly for this bit of the story where Cammie is so stressed; she is trying to hold it together but lashes out or breaks down some of the time. Sorry if you didn't get that. Also, some said that Cam trying to dance was ruining the storyline...well after reading this chapter you probably realised that she will stop now, I never had any intention of dragging it out anyway, and y'all just have to bear with me. I don't mean to sound rude, and if I am, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to put my views on it forward. Finally, thank you for telling me in your reviews about the Grant and Jonas thing. We will meet the mysterious duo sometime soon, I just don't know when! Keep an eye out though! Anyway, thank you sooooooo much for getting me to 50 reviews though, you guys are the best, I love you. When I read all your kind comments it makes me smile to no end! Please review, tell your friends, and get them to tell their friends ;) Adios for now fanfiction, I'll update soon enough ~XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It makes me incredibly sad o say that I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does, but some things you just have to deal with...**

**Author's Note: Wassup fanfictioners? I hope you are having a great day, I certainly am. You want to know why? Because I am finally able to update for you all! I hope you like this chapter; it's a bit cheesy and sweet with the Zammie stuff, but who doesn't love a bit of fluff?! Anyhow, this is chapter 11; I sincerely hope you enjoy it! :)**

When I creaked open the door to my room, I found Bex and Liz working away on their homework, trying to get it finished before the weekend started. They smiled as I came in.

"Hey girls, where's Macey?" I asked, curious as to where my other best friend had gotten too.

They gave each other a worried look, having a conversation between their eyes. They seemed to have finally agreed on something, since Bex suddenly turned to me with a sheepish smile and said, "She's at dance rehearsal for the musical.

I felt my smile falter slightly. I tried to cover it up with fake enthusiasm so I wouldn't seem like a Debbie Downer. "Hey, that's great! I bet she'll do amazing in the musical. I mean, WOW. She is working really hard. She's such a great dancer and really deserv-"

Liz cut me off mid sentence. "Cam, you don't have to pretend in front of us, you _know_ that. We know you're not happy."

Now it was my turn to cut her off. "I'm fine, okay? Of course it's upsetting to see someone else live your dream, but I'm fine. I'm coping."

"Zach told Grant what happened in the gym...and Grant texted me about it. I don't think you are coping. I think you're in denial," Bex said softly, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"We're worried about you Cam, you're basically our sister. We have a right to be," Liz added.

I just shook my head. "I am _not_ in denial," then glared at Bex. "In fact, I have moved on from dance completely. I am over it...seriously. I've decided to take music as my new subject. They have a really great instrumental programme," I told them.

"You mean _Zach_ programme," Liz joked, giggling with Bex whilst I rolled my eyes.

"Guys," I moaned. "Stop being so childish and immature. I'm not even dating him."

"Yet." Bex said, laughing to herself. I gave her a shocked and questioning look that said 'How the hell did you know I have a date planned with Zach?!" She just giggled and explained, "Grant told me. Actually, Grant said some other stuff about Zach liking you, but I'm not going to tell you!"

"What?! Why?!" I asked, trying to snatch the phone out of her grip, which would've been a lot easier if I wasn't in a wheelchair.

"You can only see what is on my phone if you let me and Liz help you get ready for your date!" she said, as if she was the cleverest person in the world at that moment.

I groaned in frustration, but temptation finally overcame me. "Fine, I can be your personal Barbie doll for the night, just give me the phone!"

"All right, don't get your panties in a bunch love," she muttered, chucking me the phone.

It read: _OMG Zach it getting ready for a date with Cam! He keeps saying it's no big deal, but I know it is. He really likes her, I can tell! From what I've heard, Cammie is quite stubborn too, they are the perfect match! LOL kind of like me and you ;)XXXX_

"Awwwww," Liz sighed, I hadn't noticed she was reading over my shoulder.

My cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. Bex and Liz noticed this and just giggled. "Come on Cammie, we only have two hours left to rebeautify you before Zach comes." I rolled my eyes, but when she saw me she just shook her head and said evilly, "I don't know why you're rolling your eyes missy. I know you're still sore and everything, but that excuse for wearing no makeup can only last so long. Liz, get the foundation and mascara, we've got some work to do." At my horrified and slightly scared she just laughed.

After an hour and a half of 'rebeautifying' I was nearly ready, all that was left to do was but on the black dress Bex had laid out for me. Just as I was about to grab the dress off of my bed, Macey burst in to the room out of breath.

"Sorry I'm so late guys, dance was hectic. We had two full run-throughs of the duet as well as being fitted for costume..." she looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Cam, I didn't mean..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm over it silly! Now help me get changed into this stupid dress, _I _have a hot date." I told her.

She looked at me appraisingly and muttered, "I _knew_ you were wearing makeup. Damn, I missed the makeover?! Let down! Oh well, at least I get to see you before you leave. One quick question. By any chance, is a certain Zachary Goode this 'hot date'?"

"Maybe..." I murmured as a weak excuse of a reply.

"I have been waiting for this day to come all of my life!" she exclaimed.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Bex joked.

We all just burst out laughing, enjoying our time together.

"Quick Cam, Zach will be here in 15 minutes and you're still not dressed!" Liz reminded me, sending us all into panic mode.

Carefully, they all managed to get me into the dress, which isn't the easiest thing when I'm in a wheelchair. Macey zipped me up, whilst Bex handed me a bag and Liz gave me a thin jacket to match my dress. After fussing over the finishing touches to my hair and squabbling over what looked best, there was three clear knocks on the door. Suddenly, we all went silent.

Slowly, Macey made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Zachary, how are you on this fine evening?" I rolled my eyes at Macey's antics.

"Urmm good?" he said, it sounded more like a question though. He was probably freaked out by Macey's weird behaviour. "Um, is Cammie there?" he asked nervously.

"Just coming Zach," I called.

Before I rolled myself away, Bex mouthed to me 'Good luck. Go get him tiger!' and Liz grinned to me and gave me a thumbs up.

When I reached the doorway, he was stood leaning against the doorframe, holding a single white rose. He broke out into a grin when he saw me coming, and I smiled right back at him. He looked amazing, his bright green eyes shining, black hair perfectly tousled, wearing smart jeans and a white shirt.

Macey broke us out of our trance by saying, "I expect Cammie to be back by at least 10.00...in the morning," she added with a sly wink, which made my cheeks go an embarrassing shade of red. I glared at her, and she just laughed and said innocently, "What? I have a shopping trip planned for tomorrow. I want to leave before town gets too busy."

I just rolled my eyes and glanced at Zach, who (surprise surprise) had a smirk on his face and was chuckling at our conversation.

"Let's go?" I pleaded with him, not wanting Macey to embarrass me further. He just nodded and took the back of my chair, smiling at Macey on the way out.

"Be safe!" Macey called down the hall after us. She was so dead when I got back.

"Sorry about that," I apologised sheepishly, once we were out of earshot of my dorm room.

"About what?" he asked casually.

"Macey acting so...Maceyish."

This just made him laugh and say, "I don't mind, she seemed funny."

"See, not all dancers in this school are as bad as you think they are!"

"I know, you already proved me wrong on that whole 'dancers are evil' theory." I just rolled my eyes and scoffed at what he said.

"So...Do I get to know where we're going now?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Nope," he replied simply.

"But I hate surprises!" I moaned.

"Oh well, I think you'll like this one," he said as if he knew something I didn't (which in this case he obviously did).

We slipped into a comfortable silence, not feeing the need to fill the empty air between us. Once we were outside of the girls dorm, he pushed me in the direction of the woods.

"You're not some crazy person who is going to murder me in the woods, are you?" I asked him jokingly.

"Even if I was, why would I answer that question, that would give the game away."

"Shut up smartass," I muttered, amused by his answer. He just laughed at my reply, finding my annoyance amusing somehow.

After nearly 10 more minutes of walking through the woods I started to get fidgety. "Are we nearly there?" I asked and moaned at the same time, feeling like a little kid on a long car journey.

"Nearly," he replied, chuckling at my disgruntled state.

After about 5 minutes, we reached a clearing outside of the woods. It looked like something out of a fairytale. Cute and special and romantic. There were flowers growing around the edge, forming a garden-like feel to the area. Luscious green grass was everywhere looking more than inviting. What surprised me the most was the tartan picnic blanket that lay in the middle of the clearing, with an old fashioned picnic basket on top of it.

Zach looked at me, trying to gouge my reaction. A smile broke out on my face as I looked from the set up picnic to him. "Zach..." I trailed off, lost for words.

"I know, It's not great, but I had limited resources in my defence. It doesn't seem like much and it's really–" I cut him off, knowing he was about to say something bad about all of this.

"Perfect, it's really perfect Zach. No one's ever gone to so much trouble for me. This is amazing. I love it." This made him grin, putting him in a better mood.

"This was Malady," he said with a fake English accent, gesturing towards the blanket.

Once I had wheeled myself over, he carefully picked me up out of the chair, and set me down on the blanket. He smiled at my surprised expression, knowing full well that I was expecting to stay sitting in my chair.

Silently, he came and sat opposite me, reaching for the picnic basket. He reached in and pulled out two china plates and glass cups I recognised from the Gallagher kitchen.

"I figured they wouldn't miss a few plates here and there late on a Friday night," he said with a cheeky grin, looking like a little boy who just ate all of the sweets and chocolate that was meant to be shared for everyone.

"You _stole_ these?" I asked with mock surprise. He just rolled his eyes and set the glass and plate down in front of me.

"Now, I may not be a master chef, but I do make a mean everything filled sandwich."

"A _what_ filled sandwich?" I asked, confused.

He placed a full looking roll down on my plate and said, "Everything filled sandwich. In there you got your ham, cheese, lettuce, bacon, ketchup, PB and J, plus my secret ingredient." He laughed at my disgusted expression and said, "Hey, don't knock it till you try it! I learned that the hard way, though in my case I guess it was more like don't judge a girl by her cover."

I just laughed and picked up the mammoth sandwich that probably weighed more than I did. Once I had tasted it...I loved it! All of the different foods mixed together made my taste buds zing. There was a slight spice to the flavour, adding to the flavour. I moaned in delight from how good the sandwich tasted.

Zach laughed at my reaction and said, "I told you it was good!"

"Mmmm," I replied, "What is that extra spice in there? It's amazing!"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he joked, giving me a wink that made my heart flutter.

"Oh, so you're being all secretive now are you? Well can I at least know what we have to drink?" I asked.

"Sure," he said whilst pulling a bottle out of the basket.

"Um, I can't drink that at the moment. I've heard it's not good to mix medication with alcohol you know."

"Don't worry Cam," he had already started pouring the goldeny yellow liquid in my glass, "I'm sure you can mix _sparkling apple juice_ with your medication." Then we both started to laugh at my slight idiocy.

"Cheers," he said, holding his glass in midair.

"Cheers," I repeated. "To us," I added just before we clinked glasses and took a sip.

For ages after that, we just spent time eating and talking and laughing. Zach had also brought grapes and crisps and apple pie. It was delicious, and he was such an easy person to talk to. By the time it had reached 11.30 we were ready and packed, not wanting to have to walk through the woods when it got too late.

Zach pushed me back to my dorm room, and we stopped outside.

"I had a really great time tonight Zach. I enjoyed myself," I added with a shy smile.

He just grinned at me and said, "Me too. We should do this again sometime, maybe you could come hang out in my dorm tomorrow? We have tons of stuff in our common room, a pool table, darts, board games, the lot."

He seemed nervous, so to ease his anxiety I said, "I'd love to. I'll be there after dinner in the dining hall."

"You can bring Bex, Liz and Macey too if you want, I know Grant and Jonas wouldn't mind, and I have someone in mind that we could set Macey up with."

"That'll be great!"

He then bent down to my level and kissed me, literally taking my breath away. The way his lips felt on mine, his breath, his smell, just he alone made me dizzy and forget where I am.

As he pulled away, he murmured quietly, "I could get used to kissing you Cammie Morgan," his breath washing over me.

"Me too," I whispered back, but then realised what I had said. "Wait, I didn't mean it in that way. I couldn't get used to kissing myself. _That would be weird_. Okay, I'm just going to shut up now," that last bit was slightly muffled, since he kissed me again, trying to get me to stop blabbering. He pulled away and smirked at me, but before he turned to leave I said, "Hey Zach, I'll be seeing you in music class from now on too, I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm looking forward to it."

"Really? That's great Cammie. I can't wait until we're in the same lessons. It'll be fun! Anyway...I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked again, still seeming unsure.

"Definitely," I confirmed. "Bye Zach," I said with a giggle.

"Bye Cammie. Oh wait! Could I...maybe get your um...number? You know, in case I have to come and save you again sometime."

"Sure," I agreed, and plugged my number into his phone. Once I had given it back to him, he just smiled and turned and left.

I opened the door to my room, to find the girls playing some card game in the middle of the floor. They smiled as I came in, but looked too nonchalant, too casual.

"I know you guys were listening just then so stop pretending. You would think with all of those acting classes you would do better under pressure," I said, chuckling at their failed attempt.

They all burst out laughing. I quietened them down by asking, "So, who's ready for a quadruple date tomorrow?" That got them chatting and gossiping quietly, planning outfits and makeup for tomorrow. While they did that, I got into my soft oversized t-shirt that belonged to my dad, and got snuggled up in bed. I was tired after today, but boy had it been worth it!

**AN: Hey hey hey everyone! I really hope you liked this! It captured a lot of Zammie! I tried to make it a long one to make up for the wait. We will meet Grant and Jonas next chapter HOPEFULLY! That is, if I ever get round to writing it! Anyway, I still love y'all and I would really like to hear what you think of this chapter. I wasn't sure if there was too much or too little fluff. Please hit that review button and send me your thoughts! Have a good day (or night as it is for me!) wherever you are in the world. You guys are STILL the best reviewers and readers ever! ~XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It's my dream to own the Gallagher Girls, but it's just that...a dream. In what I find a harsh reality Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls, and a certain Zach Goode.**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, man has it been a long wait! I am so sorry for this VERY delayed chapter. I know excuses are pathetic and annoying, but I have been so preoccupied with going back to school I haven't had a chance to write anything! You have every right to be angry, but please direct it towards the British exam boards that set so much work (especially drama!) In the next couple of weeks you can expect me to update slowly, I know it's frustrating but bear with me! Anyway, enough chit chat, what you're really here for...CHAPTER 12 :)**

With a whole weekend to look forward to, one would be excited or overjoyed with the prospect of a break from school. In my opinion, the near future looked dull. Liz, bless her heart, had collected all of my class work and homework whilst I was away, which only means one thing. Boring studying and catch up work whilst everyone's going to town and having fun. Oh well, at least I have my date with Zach to look forward to.

On Saturday, after I'd gotten washed and dressed, I started on the stacks of work daring me to take the challenge of finishing it all. Maths, Biology, Spanish, Drama...it all started to become one big blur. But, after 7 hours of nearly non-stop working, it looked like one big _finished_ blur. Just as I was writing my last sentence on my Literature essay, Macey, Bex and Liz walked through the door with bright smiles on their faces. As Macey had promised the night before, there was a shopping trip taking place, but after she saw the masses of work I had to complete she let me off the hook.

I got a variation of hellos from them all, which I replied with an uncertain smile. I knew that they would have bought me some new outfits, and I _definitely_ didn't want to become a human Barbie doll for the second day running.

"Cammie, don't look like that," Bex said evilly.

I gulped. "Like what," I squeaked.

"So scared," Macey replied, trying (and failing) to seem innocent. You see, at times like these, it can either be a great success or a great disadvantage that you know your friend's so well, depending on which side you are on. At this moment, Macey was definitely on the side of fashion, and to her disadvantage, I saw through her innocent facade easily.

"Whatever guys, just know that I have no intentions of being so heavily beautified tonight. Maybe you didn't realise this when you were eavesdropping last night, but the date is casual, meaning no fancy dresses or shoes or makeovers or hairdos or anything!" I said with exasperation.

"No fancy anything!" Macey said with panic written all over her face. I just nodded with the same fake innocence in return.

"Guys, whether it's fancy or not, we still need to get ready. Dinner is in an hour, and straight after that we're going to the boy's common room!" Liz exclaimed.

This sent Macey into an utter frenzy and a fashion tornado. Dark jeans and a lacy white top were shoved into my hands, and before I could even change I was being attacked by makeup brushes and different hair products. After we were all dressed and ready to go, looking 'presentable' in Macey's standards, we left to go to dinner. For one we weren't late, and using this to our advantage took the comfy chairs at our table, not having to squeeze on the end of the bench for once.

Dinner passed by without much commotion, just the norm: food spillages and arguments fixed within minute. Zach had come and sat opposite me, and although we didn't talk, we played footsies under the table, acting like children but finding it fun at the same time. We would sneak glances at each other throughout the meal, and the few times we'd caught each other staring, one of us would look away (usually me, Zach mostly smirked or winked).

The girls and I left early, wanting to have a few moments before entering boy world, otherwise known as 'the junior boy's common room'.

"Alright girls, I don't know what to expect when we go in there. This is potentially hostile territory. Based on this analysis, I say we stick together until we are comfortable with our surroundings," Liz said, sounding very professional, almost like a spy on a mission. We all agreed on Liz's plan, all of us nervous but excited at the same time.

After we'd figured we'd given the boys enough time to get back from dinner and relax a little, we walked up to the boys' dorm. Bex knocked twice, and then we waited... Zach opened the door and a smile graced his face.

"Hey guys, come in!" he said smoothly, winking at me, causing me to blush.

There was a range of "okay"s and "thanks"s in reply, still curious as to what tonight was going to be like.

Bex went and sat by Grant on the spare beanbag next to him, whilst Liz sat next to Jonas on the loveseat, smiling shyly at him.

"Macey, this is Jake; I thought you two could hang out tonight?" Zach said, it coming out as more of a question.

Jake had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. "Hey, I'm Jake, nice to meet you Macey," he said grinning at her. She smiled back in return, saying something along the lines of the pleasure being all her's. Puke.

I had started to tune everyone out anyway, that is everyone except for Zach.

"Do you want to come to my room?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I nodded in return, happy to leave the rest of the girls to do whatever they wanted.

When we reached his room, he smiled at me before opening his door. The room was split into four very clear sections, a sporty corner, a study corner, a corner with lots of posters of girls on it and a corner that had nothing. It was utterly plain, and empty. Plain blue sheets, plain white walls, no books, no pictures, nothing to suggest anything about the person sleeping there.

When Zach caught me staring at this bland section of the room, he gave me a sheepish smile and said, "Yeah...That's my bed."

"Where are all the photographs? The posters? The books?" I asked, not meaning to be rude, but very curious as to _why_ it was so empty.

"I don't see the need for all of that stuff. At Blackthorne, everything had to be kept neat and tidy; there were room checks every day. I guess I'm still in the habit of it. Grant and Jake were very eager to mess up the room when we got here, since Gallagher isn't as strict. I'm just not that fussed."

I had a feeling that wasn't his entire story, but I didn't push him. He obviously didn't want to share every aspect of his life with me, and I was fine with that...for now. I also didn't push the subject because I got distracted. The one thing that showed any part of Zach's life and I'd missed it at first, though now looking at it I don't see how I could have. It was beautiful and sleek, just waiting to be played. I walked over to it slowly, and brushed my hand along the large guitar frame, mesmerized and blown away by its beauty and grace.

Suddenly, Zach's voice was in my ear, his body heat radiating off of him and onto my back, warming my insides. "I could play for you...if you want." His warm breath fanned over me, making my face flush, his closeness and the intimacy of this situation making me slightly flustered. Not having the words to speak, I just nodded my head. He reached around me, picked up the guitar and walked away. I turned around just in time to see him sitting down on his bed.

As he started playing, I knew immediately what song it was. The smooth melody of 'The Last Time' by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody filled my ears. As he started to sing, tears came to my eyes, his voice was so beautiful, slightly husky, but smooth at the same time. He nodded to me as the Taylor Swift part was coming up, urging me to sing with him, and I did just that. Our voices mixed together to make a perfect harmony, making my heart swell with joy and happiness.

When we were finished, we just sat there, staring at each other. The intensity of the situation was finally becoming too much, and I broke the eye contact, muttering a "Wow," under my breath.

I hadn't realised Zach had heard me until he said, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

I blushed under his smouldering gaze, not knowing what to really say.

"Cammie..." he started. "You are so amazing, you don't even seem to realise, but your voice is something else entirely." This just made me blush even more. "Cammie, I want to ask you something, and I get it if you say no, but...will you audition for the musical...with me?"

"I don't know Zach, I'm still quite nervous to sing, especially in front of all those people," I said hesitantly.

"Please Cammie, we sounded great together, it would be a real honour," he tried.

"Fine!" I caved, his puppy dog eyes doing the trick.

His eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his face. He jumped over to me and kissed me with so much passion, as if we had gotten even closed from just singing together.

Maybe singing with Zach wouldn't be so bad after all...especially if all our rehearsals end up with a kiss like that!

**AN: There you have it folks, chapter 12. I really hope you enjoyed! Please please please review and tell me what you thought, your opinions do really count! Love you guys more than Justin Bieber (which is hard for me ;)). Until next time...~XOXO**


End file.
